This invention relates generally to toy vehicle trackway and particularly to those which utilize a stunt feature to improve and enhance the amusement and play value of the trackway set.
Toy vehicle trackway sets are well known in the art and have enjoyed long term popularity. The result of this long term popularity together with the creativity of practitioners in the toy arts has resulted in the creation of a virtually endless variety of trackway sets. Despite this variation, virtually all toy vehicle trackway sets may be seen to include several basic elements. The first of these elements is the trackway itself which is typically formed to define some sort of travel path and is fabricated having side walls or other structures which confine a toy vehicle to traversing the trackway. The second general element of toy vehicle trackway sets is the toy vehicle itself which has been subject to substantial variation. Thus, toy vehicles have varied from free wheeling unpowered vehicles to toy vehicles which have some source of loco-motion or power. Typical of such toy vehicle power systems are battery powered electric motor driven vehicles, spring motor driven vehicles or inertial motor vehicles. The final element of the basic toy vehicle trackway set may be generally described as a vehicle launcher. In early toy vehicle playsets utilizing free wheeling toy vehicles, a gravity powered launcher or ramp was typically used. Over the years a variety of spring loaded toy vehicle launchers have been provided for free wheeling toy vehicles. For self-powered vehicles, launchers have been provided which may be described as xe2x80x9chold and releasexe2x80x9d launchers in which the vehicle is somehow restrained as the powering system is energized after which the toy vehicle is released to traverse the trackway.
Early on in the development of toy vehicle trackway sets, practitioners realized that continued popularity of such products required more interest, amusement and play value than is typically provided by the standard toy vehicle trackway set. In response to this need, practitioners endeavored to provide greater excitement in toy vehicle tracksets. These endorsees included faster and more exciting vehicles, more exciting and amusing launcher devices as well as more complex trackways. The latter often took the form of complex curves or loops. A more resent development in vehicle trackway sets has been the inclusion of various devices which may be generally described as xe2x80x9cstuntsxe2x80x9d. Such stunt devices have included jump/ramp combinations, various spinning or whirling apparatus operative upon the toy vehicles or interactive items which are supplemental to the toy vehicle trackway set and which interact with the vehicles. Such interactive devices have included various obstacles, gates or swinging ramps which often alter the travel path of the toy vehicles.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,867 issued to Hippely sets forth a TOY VEHICLE TRACKWAY SET having a base member defining a circular ramp, a vehicle loop and a straight track segment together with a vehicle receiving net. The trackway is assembled in configuration in which a self-powered toy vehicle traverses the trackway and the loop therein and is launched from the ramp toward the receiving net in a jumping stunt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,685 issued to Udagawa which sets forth TOYS having a trackway playset utilizing a plurality of self-powered toy figures which are capable of traversing the trackway. An animated figure includes a movable head supporting a magnet and is configured to resemble a large dog. Each of the animals traversing the trackway support a cooperating magnet on the upper surface thereof. As each animal ends its travel upon the trackway it is picked up by the large animal figure and returned to the trackway start position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,969 issued to Zaruba sets forth a LOOP FEATURE FOR PROPELLED TOY VEHICLES includes a generally vertically oriented loop having a movable ingress portion and a movable egress portion. A propelled toy vehicle enters the loop upon engaging one surface of the ingress portion. Player operable controls effect movement of the egress portion to permit the propelled toy vehicle to exit the loop. Both moveable portions have a free end and a connected end. The connected end of each movable portion is hingely connected to each end of a fixed arcuate portion. Within the loop, provision is made for propelling the toy vehicle as it continues to go around the loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,053 issued to Cook et al. sets forth a MULTIFUNCTION TOY STUNT SET which is capable of formation of a loop and ramps for use during play with toy vehicles. To tower members with engaging grooves are mounted on a base and a frame having flexible sheet pieces is positioned between the tower members. A rod at the end of the flexible member may be inserted into the grooves in order to form a loop and ramps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,350 issued to Hippely et al. sets forth a TRACK FOR TOY VEHICLES shaped to resemble a snake. The track has a tail end and a head end. The head end forms a mouth while the tail end is joined to a gravity ramp secured to a convenient item such as a table or chair. A toy vehicle is accelerated down the ramp and traverses the trackway which resembles the body of a snake and exits the trackway through the mouth formed in snakes head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,363 issued to Udagawa sets forth a TRACK TOY having a spiral track mounted upon a large figure. The large figure resembles a robot and interacts with a plurality of smaller robots which traverse the track.
U.S. Pat. No. Des.289,666 issued to Udagawa et al. sets forth a TOY TRACKWAY OR SIMILAR ARTICLE having a multiply curved generally spiral track supported by a large ramp tower. The ramp tower includes a continuous belt which raises items from the lowest point of the trackway to the highest point on the trackway. As items traverse the trackway, they are returned to the ramp and thereafter raised to the start position once again.
U.S. Pat. No. Des.262,048 issued to Kato sets forth a TOY TRACKWAY HAVING MOVING ANIMATED COMPONENTS while U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,106 issued to Lidert, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,433 issued to Mc Kay et al. both set forth a toy figure having the ability to extend a tongue or similar element to interact with a toy figure.
While to foregoing described prior art devices have improved the art and in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore interesting, amusing and entertaining toy vehicle trackway sets.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved toy vehicle trackway set. It is more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved toy vehicle trackway set which includes an amusing and entertaining stunt feature. It is a still more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved toy vehicle trackway set which utilizes the stunt feature to facilitate a competitive play between two or more players.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a toy vehicle trackway set comprising: a toy vehicle launcher and a plurality of toy vehicles; an entrance track coupled to the toy vehicle launcher; and a stunt loop having a track loop coupled to the entrance track and a toy vehicle trap supported by the track loop having a pivotable head defining a scoop, the head pivotable between a non capture position in which the toy vehicles pass the head upon the track loop and a capture position in which the toy vehicles are captured by the head.